Robin Thicke
Robert Charles Thicke, connu sous le nom de Robin Thicke, est un chanteur, auteur-compositeur américain. Biographie Le jeune Robert est né à Los angeles, en Californie. C'est grâce à ses parents qui sont dans le métier qu'il voulu devenir chanteur. À 7 ans, il écoutait Michael Jackson, Prince, Van Halen et Poison. Adolescent, il commença à composer ses propres chansons. À l'âge de 16 ans, il devient producteur pour plusieurs artistes comme Brandy, Christina Aguilera ou encore Mariah Carey. À ce moment là, il croulera sous les disques d'or et d'argent grâce à son travaille d'auteur-compositeur et de producteur. Mais c'est en 2002 qu'il s'occupera de sa carrière. Discographie 'Cherry Blue Skies (2002)' right|200px #Oh Shooter #Suga Mama #Flowers in Bloom #Stupid Things #I'm 'A Be Alright #Brand New Jones #Vengas Con Migo #Flex #Make a Baby #Lazy Bones #Cherry Blue Skies 'A Beautiful World (2003)' right|200px #Oh Shooter #A Beautiful World #Suga Mama #Flowers in Bloom #Stupid Things #I'm 'A Be Alright #Brand New Jones #Vengas Con Migo #Flex #Make a Baby #She's Gangsta #Lazy Bones #Cherry Blue Skies 'The Evolution of Robin Thicke (2007)' right|200px #Got 2 Be Down (feat. Faith Evans) #Complicated #Would That Make You Love Me #Lost Without U #Ask Myself #All Nite Long (feat. Lil' Wayne) #Everything I Can't Have #Teach U a Lesson #I Need Love #Wanna Love U Girl (feat. Pharrell) #Can U Believe #Shooter (feat. Lil' Wayne) #Cocaine #2 the Sky #Lonely World #Angels #Superman (Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks) #U Center Me (Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks) #Look at Me (Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks) 'Something Else (2008)' right|200px #You’re My Baby #Side Step #Magic #Ms. Harmony #Dreamworld #Loverman #Hard On My Love #Sweetest Love #Something Else #Shadown Of Doubt #Cry No More #Tie My Hands (feat. Lil'Wayne) #I'm coming home (Deluxe Edition) #Ebb and flow (Deluxe Edition) #Everybody's a star (Deluxe Edition) 'Sex Therapy (2010)' right|200px The Session #Mrs. Sexy #Ses Therapy #Meiplé (featuring Jay-Z) #Make U Love Me #It's in the Mornin' (featuring Snoop Dogg) #Shakin' It 4 Daddy (featuring Nicki Minaj) #Elevatas (featuring Kid Cudi) #Rollacoasta (featuring Estelle) #Million Dolla Baby (featuring Jazmine Sullivan) #2 Luv Birds #Diamonds (featuring Game) The Experience #911 (Intro) #Mrs. Sexy #Ses Therapy #Meiplé (featuring Jay-Z) #Make U Love Me #It's in the Mornin' (featuring Snoop Dogg) #Shakin' It 4 Daddy (featuring Nicki Minaj) #Elevatas (featuring Kid Cudi) #Start with a Kiss (Interlude) #Rollacoasta (featuring Estelle) #Million Dolla Baby (featuring Jazmine Sullivan) #2 Luv Birds #I Got U #Jus Right #Mona Lisa #Brand New Luv #Diamonds (featuring Game) #Sex Therapy (Luda Remix) (featuring Ludacris) #Sex Therapy (Bird Peterson Remix) 'Love After War (2011)' right|200px #An angel on each arm #I'm an animal #Never give up #The new generation #Love after war #All tied up #Pretty lil' heart #Mission #Tears on my tuxedo #Boring #Lovely lady #Dangerous #Full time believer #I don't know what it feels to be u #Cloud 9 #The lil' things #What would I be ? 'Blurred Lines (2013)' right|200px #Blurred lines #Take it easy on me #Ooo la la #Ain't no hat 4 that #Get in my way #Give it 2 u #Feel good #4 the rest of my life #Top of the world #The good life Anecdotes/Coin infos *Sa chanson Blurred Lines est utilisée dans une publicité de la chaîne Boulanger pour faire la promotion des produits "Beats Pill". Nominations et récompenses à venir Galerie Photoshoot Robin thicke2.jpg Robin thicke.jpg Robin.jpg Robin-thicke-20081216-478348.jpg Vidéos Clips thumb|left|270px|Blurred Lines Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur